1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrode plate, a method for manufacturing the electrode plate, and a secondary battery having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a secondary battery is formed by inserting an electrode assembly, including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator wound together, into a case and sealing the electrode assembly with a cap assembly. Each of the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate (to be referred to as an ‘electrode plate’ hereinafter) includes an active material coated portion with an active material slurry coated on, e.g., an aluminum or copper, thin film and an uncoated portion without the active material slurry.
The electrode plate, i.e., the active material coated portion, is subjected to rolling to have an increased adhesiveness with respect to an electrode current collector and to increase the capacity density. The rolled electrode plate is dried and is cut into a predetermined size using a cutter having a predetermined width to then be used.